Transformers another was Transformers come into the world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is based off Transformers Heroes. Hannah and Trevor have been turned into sparklings. And its permanent they will be transformers for the rest of their lives lucky for them the team takes them away from the Conquerdriods. And Red turns them into their adult forms a few months later. And they still have their own minds and they except their change and get bonded with a family.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The Autobots and the Decepticons are teamd up to stop the Conquerdriods. the kids are on their way to the base. Then who should appear none other than the Conmquerdriod Cutter. "Scatter!" Hannah cried. And her friend did so Trevor her boyfriend went in the same direction as Hannah. Cutter followed them he broke a low hanging branch in two and it landed in front of them their minicons hit the branch and the two of them hit their heads knocking them out cold and causing them to lose their memories. Cutter grabbed the two and flew off with them. Zoomzoom and Greasespot beeped. Then others caught up. "Tell the your friends the Autobots and Decepticons I will trade the star fragment jewels for them." Cutter said. The other kids were shocked.

At the Conquerdriod base. "You did good work Cutter." Conquotrone their leader said. The tow kids woke up. "What happened who am I where am I?' They asked. But they had one memory they knew they were each other boyfriend/girlfriend. "Turn on the machine Maime!" The leader ordered. Maime flipped the switch and the two moved across the convator belt. They went into this machine and due what happened in there they passed out. They came out of the machine. "Did it work Trapper?" The leader asked. Trapper scanned them and was shocked at the readings. "It worked they are Transformers but not Predacons like you wanted they're sparklings seekers to be exact." Trapper said. The Leader picked them up. The two awoke. They were scared and crying. "Sir they have no memories due to hitting their heads before coming here and they have the minds of a sparkling it might take a while before the memories come back if you want them to be raised to be soldiers for you might want to reprogram them and and keep in mind this change for them is permanent it can never be reversed." Trapper said. But the two wouldn't stop crying. the leader handed them over to Trapper who calmed them down right away.

"Where are you going?' Maime asked. "To call Megatron and Optimus Prime." the leader said. The two sparklings were asleep. The com was answered by an angry Demolisher and Hot shot. "Where are they?" They demanded. "Where are your leaders?' Conquortrone asked. Then they entered. "Don't anger him you two," Optimus said. "Where are they and for your sake they better be safe." Megatron said. "Oh they are I'll go get them they fell asleep." Conquortrone said and left and =got the two sparklings and used a couple of broken image shifters to make the two look human. The two leaders saw their allies were safe but the images failed and should two seeker sparklings. "You turned them into sparklings you monster we will get them back mark are words we will!" Optimus said. "Go ahead try!" Conquortrone said. He placed the two in a room where he thought the enemy would never look. The team heard about what happened. "They've been turned into seeker sparklings?!" they said. "I got the scans from the photo and the change cannot be reversed but we can make them adult Transformers and they can help stop the Conquerdriod menace in big way." Red alert said.

 _In the next chapter the two kids now turned permanent Transformers get their memories back and get new names and get rescued and get bonded and learn how to be a transformer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two sparklings were fast asleep. They didn't where they were or who they were. They woke up and they were scared and hungry they began to cry. Then The Autobots and Decepticons infiltrated the base. Then they heard the crying and headed for the room where it was coming from. The driods began to attack while the team fought back. Optimus ran towards the cries and so did Megatron and they made into the room where the cries were coming from. They found the two sparklings and picked them up. The sparklings kept crying. Optimus knew the crying orange and blue seeker femme in his arms was Hannah. And the crying Dark blue and white mech in Megatron's arms was Trevor. They made it to the warp gate warped out of there. Conquortrone was very angry about this.

They warped back to the base the two sparklings kept crying. "What's wrong with them?" Ramjet asked. Red alert and Amby examined the sparklings. "Their hungry," Amby said. Red alert ran to get two bottles. "Man if those two's parents were still alive they'd freak out." Abigail Hannah's cousin said because she knew her cousin was permanent transformer and so was her boyfriend. Red alert came back with the bottles The sparklings felt the teats of the bottle go into their mouths and the began to suckle. They drank the last bit and gulped down air. The medics were worried. "They need to expel the air from their tanks our they might spit up." Amby said. The two leaders placed the sparklings up to their shoulders and began to pat them on the back. And a couple of burps were heard. Then the memories of the sparklings came back and they tried to talk but couldn't. "Calm down you two and there is no way to change you back." Optimus said. The two seemed to except that. "You two need transformer names. How about Solarsky for Hannah because she is orange and sky blue," Starscream suggested. Hannah like that she laughed and giggled at that and clapped her hands. "Okay Solarsky is your new name." Optimus told the femme. "How about Nightwind for Trevor because he is dark blue and white?" Thundercracker suggested. Trevor liked that he clapped his hands. "Okay Nightwind it is," Optimus told the other. "They will be Autobots," Optimus said taking both in his arms. Megatron understood that he already had many seekers on his side so he could careless.

"Sir we found a way to make them adults with the minds of adults," Red alert said a couple of weeks later. But everyone enjoyed caring for the sparklings but they new in weeks time they would be made into adult Transformers and get their Autobot symbols. But they knew it was for the best. Plus they think if their lucky the to lovebirds will marry and have sparklings of their own.

1 week machine was ready for the two of them they placed them in it and watched as the two grew into adults. They were amazed. "Oh Nightwind, I love you." Solarsky said. "I love you too," Nightwind told her and meant it he wanted to be with her. "How about you two marry each other? That way you can be together forever." Starscream suggested holding onto his wife Slipstream. "So Solarsky will you marry me?" Nightwind asked. "Yes, I will." Solarsky said. So they wedding preparations began.

Finally after 3 weeks of planning everything was ready. Nightwind was waiting at the alter for her. The Solarwind walked down the aisle. Optimus was doing the ceremony the two said their I dos and became one.

Everyone was so happy for them. Little did they know the married couples new family will start very soon.

In the next chapter Solarsky gets pregnant with triplet sparklings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two of them got use to their new transformer bodies and got use to their new names too. They kind of liked being transformers. Maybe it was part of the plan for their lives to become transformers. They were so happy. Especially now that Solarsky is pregnant.

Nightwind was becoming real fussy over her. "I can handle things myself." She told him.

4 months later Solarsky was getting big. She knew if she was pregnant she wouldn't be small. Red alert was giving her an examination. He told her she was expecting triplets. "Which means you got tot take it easy." Amby said. Solarsky nodded.

2 months later. Solarsky was pretty big now and put on bed rest. At first she complained but when Nightwind began to massage her aching back she forgot all about it. "How are they doing?" He asked her. "Oh their fine dear kicking like nobodies' business." She answered. "Good," Head said.

4 months later. Solarsky was resting she loved that she was going to have three lovely little femmes or girls. Nightwind loved he was glad he would be surrounded by four lovely femmes. The sparklings were due any day now and Solarsky needed her rest. Then that night Solarsky awoke with a jolt. She felt pain that came and went and came back again she knew it was time and so did Nightwind so he took her to the med-bay where Amby and Red alert got everything ready.

After about 3 hours the first little femme was born ally yellow and white they named her Sunshine. Then after about 10 minute her sister was born she was orange and white they named her Sunburst. Finally the third femme was born she was orange and dark blue they called her Nightstar. Red alert checked them and they were all healthy. Then everyone came in and saw the three newest members of the Autobot team. "They are so cute reminds me of Stardust at that age." Starscream said. Stardust wanted a closer look and she gave them each a rubber-band bracelet which Maddie helped her make. "looks like that factions keep growing and we are going to have our own bundle of joy too," Switchblade told Megatron and Megatron smiled.


End file.
